Damaged
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It was a summer she didn't want to live. Being alone with her thoughts. Yeah, not fun. And then she met one guy that could and might actually stay by her side, help her through a time of fear. He's different, the opposite. Sequel got deleted.....somehow.
1. Warmth and Comfort

Hey everyone, it's izzy!  
I have a new story for you guys that are loyal readers of mine  
Hehe

So before your read it you should know a few minor details.  
1: Katara, Sokka, and Aang are all in highschool.  
2: Ages; Katara 16, Sokka 17 and Aang 16. I tweaked it, so what.  
3: This is a modern story, but they can all bend. Except Sokka. Poor him. ;D

Anywho, this takes place right after Katara's Junior year of highscool, and this story will progress to tell her summer after this huge event happens in her life that permanetly changes her until she meets Aang. She is instantly drawn to him and cannot help but feel safe and warm when he is around.

I suck a the summary shit, excuse my language. Rated M for later chapters, but I don't think it will be too graphic.

Dedicated to Avatar209, who sparked this absouletly wonderful idea, and is going to be a part of this story until the end. I hope she enjoys the story as much as I enjoyed writing it in honor of her inspiration.

Disclaimer: Oh, I must. I do not own these characters, but I do own the plot and the lake.

* * *

Katara's life had always been hard, starting with her mother being killed by a crazy man when she was 5. She was one of the most popular girls in her high school, and she was also one of the most talked about. And after what had happened with her boyfriend Jet, she was also one of the most hated. Everyone thought she had helped kill him, but the truth was he was drunk and crashed himself.

But no one believed her. So now she was hated.

School had just ended and she and Sokka's dad had left to rebuild, leaving them with their GranGran. Sokka had asked if he and Katara could go to their lake house for the summer, and she had said sure. They had packed up their stuff and left the next day of their vacation. Sokka drove and Katara sat in the front seat, listening to her iPod and watching the scenery go by. She was searching through her songs when she found the one that she wanted to listen to.

_Sha, Sha, Sha, Sha  
I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome,  
But we lost it  
It's impossible for me  
Not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever going to change  
Until you hear, my tears_

Katara sighed as the chorus descried Jet and she shut her eyes. She needed to forget about him, but she knew that after what he had done it was going to be impossible. She felt Sokka take her and she looked at him.

"Remember, it's summer. We're going to the lake. No one we know is going to be there. It's going to be alright." Sokka said, smiling at his sister. She smiled back and rested her head against the window, slowly falling asleep.

O.o

Sokka pulled into the driveway, trying to do it as gently as possible to not wake Katara. He parked the car and got out, walking over to Katara's door. Sokka gently shook her, hoping she would wake up and walk to her room herself. But she just waved him off. Sokka sighed. He wasn't strong enough to carry Katara up the stairs to her room. He walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. He pulled out his suitcase and then tried to pull Katara's out. Her trunk must have weighed a ton, because he couldn't pick it up.

"Do you need help with that?" a voice said from behind Sokka. He jumped slightly and turned around. A boy a little younger than Sokka was standing right next to the mail box. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue beanie over his dark brown hair. Sokka couldn't help but notice the arrows running down his arms and to his hands.

"Sure. It would be nice. My sister didn't pack light." Sokka said as the boy walked over to him and grabbed both of Katara's bags out of the trunk. Sokka picked up his suitcase and walked to the front door of the house.

"Is your sister inside already?" The boy asked Sokka as he unlocked the front door of the house. Sokka shook his head.

"No. She's asleep in the car." He said, nodding to the car. The boy looked over at Katara and stared for a moment, taking in her sleeping form. He followed Sokka up the stairs and placed the bags in front of the room that Sokka said was Katara's.

"You can just leave them next to the door. If she packed them, she can put them inside." Sokka said as he walked back down to the car to unbuckle Katara's seat belt.

"Aren't you going to wake her?" The boy asked as Sokka walked away. Sokka shook his head.

"I tried, but she just waved me off. And I'm not exactly strong enough to carry her all the way up the stairs to her room." He said, watching the boy.

"I could do it." The boy said, and Sokka raised an eye brow at him.

"Go ahead." Sokka said, leaving the door open as he walked back inside.

The boy slipped his arms around Katara and picked her up out of her seat. He shut the door behind him and headed for the house.

Katara was asleep when a pair of strong warm arms went around her and picked her up. She could feel the heat of someone's chest on her face and she snuggled closer to it, feeling safe for the first time in months. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck and buried her face in their neck. She knew it wasn't Sokka, but by the scent she could tell it was a boy. She opened her eyes a little bit and saw a white t-shirt. She held onto his neck tighter as she felt a bed below her. He pulled her hand off his neck gently. Katara opened her eyes just in time to see him walking to the door.

"Wait." She said her voice hoarse. He turned around, his grey eyes looking with hers.

"Please stay." She managed to say. The boy smiled at her sand sat down in the chair next to Katara's bed. She smiled at him, trying again.

"No, stay here." She said, scooting back and patting the bed next to her. They boy tried to hid his blush as he smiled back at her and lay down next to her. Katara snuggled up close to him, resting her face on 

his upper arm. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. He heard he sigh as she soon fell to sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around the boy.

Sokka walked up the stairs to Katara's room, wondering if she was alright. He walked into her room and stopped, taking in the scene. Katara was lying on the bed next to the guy with the blue arrows, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Sokka almost decked the guy when he saw the peaceful look on Katara's face. It was one he hadn't seen on her face when she slept in 2 months. Sokka sat down on the chair next to the bed and the boy opened his eyes. A blush rose on his cheeks as he saw Sokka sitting there.

"I—"The boy started but Sokka cut him off.

"It's fine. I haven't seen her this peaceful in months." Sokka said his eyes on his sister.

"Why not?" The boy asked, looking down at Katara with soft eyes. Sokka paused for a moment as he contemplated how to say this and if he even should. But he saw the soft expression on the boys face the slight smile on his sister and told him.

"Well, no one knows the whole truth about that night, but back in May, Katara was home alone and something happened with her boyfriend Jet. He must have gotten drunk afterwards because he got on his motorcycle and get into a bad accident. He was dead before anyone found him. And because Katara was home alone and no one can vouch for her whereabouts that night, most people think Katara had something to do with it. So all of Jet's "fan-girls" started to shun and brutally taunt Katara. She lost all of her "friends" and she became depressed to say the least. Only me, my girlfriend Suki and best friend Zuko believed her. But she's never told anyone what happened that night, not even me." Sokka said his eyes glued to his hands in his lap. The boy looked down at Katara with the most caring and loving look in his eyes. Sokka smiled and introduced himself, realizing that he didn't know the guys name.

"I'm Sokka, by the way." Sokka said, holding out his hand.

The boy looked up. "I'm Aang." He said shaking Sokka's hand, his hand immediately going back to Katara's body. Sokka watched and he knew, deep down, that Aang was going to play a huge part in their summer. He just knew it.

* * *

So, what do you think?  
I know what you are thinking, oh boy another one of those where they are in highschool and the drama the drama, but NO! This is not about that kind of stuff. it's about a summer where Katara's life is changed and she meets a boy that she cannot help but fall for.

so review, because i want to know what you think..  
-Izzy is in the Dizzy state.


	2. Swimming and Memories

Ohemgee. I have this story in my notebook, so I had to copy it into a document. Ugh. that was fun.  
Anywho, i want to give thanks to those people who reviewed it, i am soo happy. i feel special that people are callling it "epic" just after the first chapter. Thanks. XD

Dedicated to Avatar209.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Katara woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off. She was about to get up when the boy named Aang stopped her.

"I'll get it. You can stay here." He said to her quietly as he jogged over to the door and down the stairs. Katara suddenly felt lonely and cold. She looked around and saw not only her shoes but most likely Aang's and a couple pairs of jackets. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Fixing her hair quickly she went down the stairs to see what was going on. She felt a gust of wind go thorough the house and a shill went up her spine. She walked into the kitchen to see Aang pulling the air away from the fire on the stove, putting it out.

"You're an Airbender?" Katara said, curious. Aang nodded, pushing what was left of the smoke out of the house. Katara watched fascinated at what he was doing.

"You've never seen an Airbender before huh?" Aang asked with a smile on his face. Katara was breathless for a second but shook her head.

"I've seen a couple of Airbender, but I've never seen airbending itself." She said as she scraped the mess Sokka had made into the garbage. Sokka frowned as Katara handed him an apple.

"Eat that. It's 2 in the afternoon Sokka. I'll make dinner in a couple of hours" Katara said, offering Aang an apple. He took it, smiling up at Katara as she sat down in the chair next to his. She grabbed a mango out of the bowl in the center of the table and took a bite.

"So do you live up here?" she asked Aang, chewing on her fruit.

"Not exactly. My uncle's house is the next house down to the left. He died about 2 months ago and I was the last relative of his so I got the house." He said his eyes glued to his hands. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aang." She said, looking over at Sokka. He didn't even seem to know there was a conversation going on. When he looked up he had a funny look in his eye.

"I want to go swimming!" he said to the other two. "Who wants to come?" He asked, looking at Katara. She shrugged

"Sure." She said as she got up to go to her room. Aang nodded in agreement.

"I'd enjoy a swim." Aang said, going towards the front door.

"Meet us at the docks in about 5 minutes." Sokka yelled after him.

Katara slipped on her bathing suit she had bought before summer. She had bought it just so it would hide some of the scars on her lower abdomen. She usually wore a two piece, but she didn't dare do that. She didn't want Sokka to see them, or Aang for that matter. She sighed as she ran her hand over where the bruises used to be. Grabbing her towel she ran outside. Sokka was right behind her as they ran towards the docks. She set her towel down and turned around, spotting Aang walking over to the dock. She laughed as Sokka took her hand a pulled her to the end of the dock where they both jumped in.

_The hot water ran over her body, stinging her scars and bruises. She felt the dried blood running down her legs and she started to cry. She fell back against the wall of the shower, sinking to the ground. She held her knees close as the hot water poured over her head and down her broken body._

Katara suddenly felt as thought she was drowning, panicking as soon as her feet hit the bottom of the lake. She let go of Sokka's hand quickly and pushed herself to the surface. She wanted to get out of the water, and she wanted out fast. She swam over to the shore where she ran out of the water and right into Aang, who caught her and steadied her as she began to fall. She was shaking and tears were going down her face, and Aang saw fear written all over her face.

"Hey slow down. What's wrong?" he said to her. She didn't answer as she clung to him, her body shaking more violently as her crying became harder. She buried her face in his chest as the memory haunted her brain. Sokka jogged out of the water, a confused look on his face.

"Katara?" Sokka tried, but she kept her face buried in Aang's chest.

Katara knew she had overreacted. She had overreacted big time. But the water had brought back a memory she had tried soooo hard to forget, and she had become scared and afraid to even be touching her natural element. She could feel Aang's warm embrace and she calmed down a little bit, knowing that everything was going to be alright. She snuggled even closer to him, her ear pressed right above his heart. She could hear the steady beating and it calmed her. She turned her head towards where Sokka stood. She could see the overly concerned look on his face and she tried her hardest to smile at him.

"I'm sorry if……" Katara stopped Sokka.

"No Sokka. I overreacted. I think I'll just sit and splash off of the dock." She said, as she broke from Aang's embrace and she sat down on the end of the dock, her feet splashing in the water. Sokka looked over at Aang, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Race you to the end." Aang said to Sokka. Sokka smirked.

"You're on." Sokka said as they took off.

o.O

Katara sat on the deck under the moon, her hands moving the water underneath her feet. She heard someone coming up behind her and she picked up a water whip.

"It's just me." Aang said from behind her. Katara dropped the water in her control and stared at where it fell. She felt Aang sit down next to her and she looked at him. His grey eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight and she lost her breath. She felt warmth go over her as she scooted over closer to him and she rested her head on his warm shoulder.

"Katara, what happened this afternoon?" Aang asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She said with her eyes shut tight. He wrapped his arm around her and she scooted closet to him.

"When you do, just remember that I'll listen." Aang whispered, and Katara nodded.

"I'll remember."

* * *

Now, I know that they are like close really really fast, but if you think about it if you were scared that badly and one person made you feel safe and alright woulnd't you become close to them really really fast?

-Izzy.


	3. A Piece of Chocolate

This is one month later from the last chapter. I had to move foreward or else it would have taken a while to write the whole one month later. if that makes sense. i just made it move foreward. Whatever. I'm watching the olympics. diving.  
So enjoy.

* * *

One Month Later

_Katara looked over at Aang, his eyes on the TV in front of them. She looked at his hand and gasped as a beer bottle appeared in it. She scooted down the couch to then edge where she fell off and into the lake. She felt the water rushing around her and she panicked. Katara tried to get to the surface but a once warm and caring hand pushed her back in. she opened her mouth to scream and suddenly she was on the floor of her living room and jet was slapping her face, calling her a bitch. She looked up at him and screamed as his face changed and suddenly he was Aang. She crawled over to him as he fell to the floor, his warm body cold and dead._

Katara sat up in bed, screaming. The dream had scared her enough to make her twist her sheets around her body like a straight jacket. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, falling off of the bed to the floor. Katara pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face. She whimpered as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. This time the hand was warm and soft. The lamp turned on above her and she could see Aang's face next to her. She stayed where she was for a second, staring into his grey eyes.

"Katara, you're awake. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise." Aang's voice was soft and loving and Katara knew that her dream was only a dream. She crawled over to Aang and buried her face in his neck. His arms wrapped around her tight.

This happened on a regular basis, and it started about a week into their vacation. Katara would have more and more vivid dreams each time, and she screamed more as time progressed. After the second night of trying to comfort her, Sokka walked over to Aang's house and asked him to help him. Aang had sat down next to Katara and within 10 minutes she was calmed down and back in bed. She fell back to sleep and she stayed like that. Eventually Aang ended up sleeping in the guest bedroom because he didn't want to walk over to the house every night.

Sokka sat out in the hallway, his head in his hands. He was really tired, and waking up every night to screaming wasn't helping. Aang walked out and sat down next to him.

"She's asleep." Aang said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Something is seriously bothering her. I've tried to get it out of her but she never tells me." Sokka said to Aang. Aang nodded his head.

"She almost told me once, but then she got this far off look in her eye and buried her face in my neck." Aang said as a blush rose on his face. Sokka laughed.

"I've never seen her so happy with someone. It's like you're a piece of chocolate." Aang laughed. "No, seriously. She like….needs you. You've seen it." Sokka laughed. "Well, you've been in it so to speak. I don't understand why she became attached to you so quickly."

Aang looked back into Katara's room at her sleeping form.

"I don't know either."

o.O

Katara woke up to the sound of light snoring next to her and warm hands on her waist. She smiled as she realized that Aang was lying right behind her. She turned over and smiled at his peaceful face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, glad he was there. Katara heard Sokka walking down the hall way and she turned her head to look at him. He was rubbing his eyes and his shoulders were slouched. Katara got up quickly to make sure he didn't burn down the whole house. She looked back at Aang and smiled as she shut the door behind her. Katara rushed down the stairs to stop Sokka from touching the stove.

Aang woke up slowly, reaching out in front of him. When he didn't feel Katara he opened his eyes. The door was shut and the blankets thrown back. He could hear talking downstairs and got up. He didn't bother getting changed out of his pajamas as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Katara making pancakes and Sokka on their laptop reading. His eyes opened wide as he read over something.

"Hey guys, listen. There have been a string of unsolved rapes happening in the town not far from here and in our town Katara." Sokka said, his fingers following the words along the page. "Police say that they are sure there are more victims than have come forward. They are asking victims to come forward and tell their story. Strange huh?" Sokka said. Aang didn't hear the last part, because he was too busy watching Katara's reaction. She tensed up and her hands started to shake. She dropped the spatula and Sokka bent down to get it.

"You dropped this sis." Sokka said, obvious to Katara's blank stare. Aang took the spatula from Sokka and walked over to Katara. She didn't respond to him touching her shoulder so he led her over to sit at the table.

"Why don't you let me make breakfast this morning Katara." He said as he poured her a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her. She was completely unresponsive as she stared off into the distance. Sokka glanced at Aang, who simply shrugged. He made Sokka's, Katara's and his pancakes before sitting down next to Katara to eat. Sokka grabbed the syrup and poured it on thick and then handed the bottle to Katara. She took it, her eyes still staring straight ahead. Aang was sitting across from her and he saw the detached and scared look she had in her eye. He watched as she dropped the syrup bottle and it fell onto her plate. Sokka looked up at her with his mouth full of food, and wrinkle on his forehead.

_You're a slut! You're a no good whore who only thinks of herself. You deserve this._

Sokka watched as Katara's eyes spilled over tears and Aang was instantly next to her.

"Katara?" Aang tried his voice soft. Katara didn't hear him, but instead ran outside, leaving Sokka and Aang silent. Aang followed Katara outside and found her on the dock. She was silent, her eyes shut. 

Aang couldn't help but notice that they were in this came exact situation a month ago, and it changed their summer. Aang reached over and took Katara's hand, watching as tears streamed down her face.

"Katara, I think now's the time. The time to talk." Aang said, touching her face gently. Katara leaned into his touch and smiled.

"I-I……Aang, I'm not, i…." She trailed off, her eyes shutting as Aang's thumb stroked her cheek. She moved into Aang's arms and sighed.

"It's not easy for me to explain. And I-I don't really feel up to it right now." She said as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara placed her hands around Aang's neck, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

"Katara, you need to talk. You haven't slept peacefully in 3 weeks. It's driving Sokka crazy." Aang said into her ear. Katara felt her stomach flip at their closeness. She loved being this close to Aang, and she loved spending all of her time with him. She looked into his eyes and smiled at how soft they looked. Aang kissed her cheek and Katara rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. But I-I just don't feel like talking now." Katara said, her eyes shutting. Aang nodded, holding Katara close.

"C-can I ask you to do a favor for me Aang?" Katara asked after about one minute of comfortable silence.

"Sure." Aang said as he looked into Katara's deep blue eyes.

"C-could you…….well, I mean would you kind of maybe sleep in my room tonight?" Katara asked, unsure if it made sense when she said it. Aang's smile was gentle as he answered with blush on his face.

"I'd do anything you asked Katara." He said, making her blush.

O.o

Katara helped Aang pull his mattress into her room, Sokka bringing the sheets and pillows. When they had finally got everything placed just right Aang left so Katara could get changed and ready for bed. Sokka could see the obvious blush on his friends face and he sighed.

"You know she just wants you to actually lie next to her on _her_ bed, don't you? She really really likes you, I can tell." Sokka said his voice absolutely serious. Aang blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I didn't think she liked me that much." Aang said, scratching the back of his head. He blushed even more as Katara's door opened and she came out. Aang blushed as he saw her wearing blue stripped pajama bottoms and his shirt. He hadn't even realized that she had taken it. Her hair was brushed out and it looked extremely soft and Aang wished he could run his hands through it. She smiled, a blush on her face as she saw him staring.

"I borrowed your shirt, if that's okay with you." She said, her hands running through her long chocolate hair. Aang blushed, and turned around to say goodnight to Sokka. But the hall was empty and he was alone with Katara. She smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and led him into her room. Aang lay down on his bed that Katara had made for him. He stayed on top of the blankets, finding it to hot to be under them. The light went off and Aang stared at the ceiling, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. He heard Katara's breathing become more even and he fell asleep to the sound.

* * *

Trust me, in the next couple of chapters there is going to be some build up to Katara finally opening up to aang, but in teh next chapter there is going to be some serious fluff.

i think.

Izzy


	4. Promises

So this has some of the fluff that i have in my other stories. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  


* * *

  
Aang was awoken by someone mumbling, and he turned over to see Katara's hand twitching over the side of the bed. He sat up and watched as she started to twist, her body moving away from some unseen force. She was whimpering in her sleep, her hands clenched. Aang reached up and gently placed his hand on Katara's face, trying to get her to calm down without waking her. But her eyes opened up anyway, and he saw absolute fear within them. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Aang wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She wasn't crying, but she seemed to be too scared to do so. Aang could hear her teeth chattering and moved to lie next to her. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Aang held her close as she calmed down and the shaking of her body subsided. He smiled as she kissed his cheek gently, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks." She whispered, her breath tickling his face. He smiled back at her and blushed as she laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Aang couldn't help but think that maybe Sokka was right, that she did like him. A blush rose on his face again as he thought of it, wondering if he would ever get her to trust him enough to talk about what had happened. Aang had a pretty good idea of what happened, but he wanted to hear her say it, so she would get if off his chest, and his worst fear confirmed.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question caught him completely off guard, and he jumped slightly. Katara laughed, her eyes still shut.

"Uh, nothing. Why?" Aang said, hoping she wouldn't press the issue that hard.

"I was just wondering. You were pretty quiet." She said, her arms pulling him even closer. Aang smiled as he rested his head on her chin. He could feel her soft hair beneath his skin and smiled again.

"You were falling asleep, so I wanted to be quiet for you." He lied to her. He felt guilty about it, wishing he could just say what he was thinking about without her having a complete melt down.

"Thanks, but I kind of want to talk." She said, making Aang's heart flitter.

"Talk about what?" he asked, hoping for the right answer. Katara didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes still closed. Aang waited patiently, watching the alarm clock on the nightstand on Katara's side of the bed.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that maybe……..well maybe instead of talking about what happened in May, I could possibly talk to you about some of the dreams I've been having." Katara's voice was small and Aang could tell that she was hesitant. He pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eyes and what he saw was two brilliant blue orbs staring at him, full of trust. He couldn't deny her what she wanted to do when her eyes showed that much. So he nodded, pulling her close once again.

"I'm listening."

They spent most of the night talking about the dreams she had been having, lying in each others arms. Katara didn't hold back as she told him, her voice squeaky in some parts, sad in others. Aang would hold her closer when she seemed like she was going to cry or stroke her back when she said a part that was uncomfortable. Aang was shocked at how graphic her dreams were and how they kept getting worse and worse. When she told him about the one where he had died, he held her tight.

"I promise that's never going to happen Katara." He said, his voice cracking. He didn't know why, but he was crying. Tears were in his eyes, and Katara could hear it in his voice. She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. She wiped the tears away and kept her hand on his face. He looked into her eyes and tried to smile but he couldn't. He was afraid, afraid that one day his promise would be broken, and he would be just like Jet in her eyes.

"I know, and that is why I trust you." She whispered softly before kissing his cheek again. Aang felt a smile on his face and sighed, wrapping his arms around her once again. Katara sighed as she returned to her favorite position to be in. Wrapped up tight in Aang's arms.

Sokka rolled over in his bed and sighed. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. 12 o'clock he thought as he rolled back over. He stopped and rolled back over again, staring at the red numbers on the clock. It was noon, and he was still asleep. He sat up in his bed and looked around. No, he wasn't in Katara's room and he didn't feel sore or angry. He got up and walked down to Katara's room. Poking his head inside he saw Aang and Katara lying on the one bed, their arms wrapped around each other tight. Sokka couldn't help but smile at how perfect they looked where they were at. Walking down the hall to the kitchen he wondered what their kids would look like.

o.O

Aang woke up slowly, his brain not registering where he was at. He looked down and saw an angel lying in his arm. No, that was Katara. He smiled at her and closed his eyes again. It had been a long night. He felt Katara stir in his arms and he looked down at her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking into his eyes. She smiled at him before stretching her arms out. Aang sat up next to her and watched as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"That was the best night of sleep I've gotten in years." She said, sitting up next to him and taking his hand. Aang smiled at her before answering.

"Same for me too." Aang said back, his voice barely above a whisper. Katara looked up at him, and he a flicker of desire in them. Aang felt his heart flip as he leaned down, and Katara leaned up. Their eyes started to……..

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Clifhanger's are YEAH!! haha. Reviews and you'lll get the next chapter.

Izzy.


	5. Fan Girls and Head Over Heals

"_That was the best night of sleep I've gotten in years." She said, sitting up next to him and taking his hand. Aang smiled at her before answering._

"_Same for me too." Aang said back, his voice barely above a whisper. Katara looked up at him, and he a flicker of desire in them. Aang felt his heart flip as he leaned down, and Katara leaned up. Their eyes started to…….._

Their eyes started to close as they moved closer and it felt like forever before their lips touched.

"KATARA!!"

Aang jumped off the bed and fell onto the floor, landing on his butt. Katara felt a huge blush rise on her cheeks as Sokka ran into the room, his face wild. When he saw the situation in the room he stopped and got a confused look.

"Uhm, am I interrupting anything?" He said with an almost smirk on his face. Both Aang and Katara blushed as they stood up and shook their heads.

"Nope, just waking up." Aang said and Katara nodded in agreement.

"Yup. Just getting out of bed and about to come downstairs." She said her voice a little shaky. "What did you want Sokka?"

"Well, I just saw some……..people we know outside. They are going swimming in the lake." He said carefully, watching for an obvious reaction from his sister..

"What kind of people we know Sokka?" Katara asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Sokka looked at the floor.

"Fan girls." He said.

Katara stared at him for a moment before falling back on her bed. Aang looked from Sokka to Katara, slightly confused.

"Wait, I thought that his fan girls didn't come up here." Aang said a slight defensive tone to his voice. He was careful not to say _his_ name. Katara stared at the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She didn't realize that Aang had sat down next to her and was wiping the stray ones away. She looked up at him, and totally forgot her problems. She moved into his arms and started to cry, hating the day.

Meng sat at the end of the dock, splashing her feet in the water. Her best friend Ty Lee was sitting next to her, her feet also in the water.

"Are you sure it was her older brother? Because you don't exactly know what he looks like?" Ty Lee said to Meng as they talked about who they had just seen.

"I'm sure. He's really cute, and I'd think I'd remember a cute guy when I saw him." Meng said back defensively. Ty Lee shrugged before peeling off her shirt and jumping into the water. Meng shrieked.

"You idiot, you just got me all wet. Watch it, or I'll have an afro." She said, making her friend frown.

"Sorry Miss Priss." She said in a somewhat mean tone.

Meng watched as Ty Lee swam out to the rest of their friends that were swimming towards the middle of the lake. Azula, Mai, Song and Jun had all jumped in the water immediately upon arriving. They hadn't seen Sokka and they hadn't heard him yell her name. Meng laughed as she looked back over at the house, just waiting for Katara to come out.

Katara stayed up in her room with Aang while Sokka went out to the dock. Technically his family owned part of the dock and he was going to ask them politely to leave. They were making a lot of noise, and Katara already had an awful headache.

He walked onto the dock and saw Meng Kirk sitting at the end. She was the worst of Jet's Fan Girls, and had been the one to push Katara down the stairs.

"Hey, I don't mean to be awfully rude, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're trespassing on private property." Sokka said in an even voice to Meng. She looked up at him, an awful look on her face.

Sokka couldn't help but notice that she wasn't pretty at all.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't know that this was private property. I'd call my friends back in but they are too far out." She stood up, cocking her head to the side.

"Wait, I know you. Don't you go to Westen High School in Westen? You do!"

Her voice was so fake it made Sokka want to puke. "I know who you are. You're the older brother of that whore of a water bender that got Jet killed. What's her name…..uh Katara. That's it" Sokka clenched his fists together.

"I'm asking you one more time. Leave." He said, his voice even but angry. Meng took a step back, her face mock afraid.

"You're not actually going to make us leave just because you don't like us, are you?" She said, making Sokka laugh. He was about to answer when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"No, but I can make you leave." Aang said his face serious. Meng's eyes lit up as she saw him and she suddenly became innocent.

"Why would you make us leave? We didn't do anything wrong." She said while she batted her eyelashes at Aang. Aang didn't even notice.

"Because I own this side of the lake." He said, making Sokka look at him. Aang nodded.

"Yeah, my uncle owns all of these docks and he technically owned your house before you bought it. So I am going to ask you again. Please leave or I will call the cops." Aang said before turning to Sokka.

"Go get Katara a glass of water. She's thirsty." He whispered into Sokka's ear. Sokka nodded and jogged off. Meng watched him go before looking back at Aang.

"What are those arrows on your arms?" Meng asked, stepping towards Aang. Aang stepped back before speaking.

"Leave. Now." He said his tone low. Meng looked surprised.

"I can't get to my friends. They are in the middle of the lake." She said her eyes wide.

Aang shrugged.

"No problem." He said.

Aang walked to the end of the dock and started to move the air around him. He pulled the air from the opposite side of the lake towards him, effectively disturbing the water. The currents started to move towards him and the five girls in the water all looked over at Aang and screamed as they moved against their will back to the dock. Aang moved the air back across the lake, evening out the depth and then stopped. The wind stopped and everything was calm.

"Here they are, so now you can leave." He said to Meng, whose eyes were wide in amazement.

"You-you………..what……….how'duba……….huh? OMG! You're an Airbender?" Meng asked, but Aang didn't answer her question.

"Leave." He said and Azula, Mai, Song, Jun and Ty Lee jumped out of the water. They all grabbed their stuff and stood next to Meng. Meng came out of her trance and her face got angry.

"Katara's in that house. We know it. She's just going to hide isn't she? Just going to run away like always, huh?" Meng taunted, making Aang bubble in anger. He calmed himself before answering.

"Leave Katara alone and get off this private property." He said, his eyes showing his anger. Azula laughed.

"I see Katara has a little lover boy. Is she going to kill you too?" Azula taunted, but Aang stayed calm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"I'm serious." He said, and Azula's smirk vanished.

"No, don't call the cops, we'll just leave." Jun said her voice strong. She pulled Meng by the ear to the car, and they all got in before leaving. Sokka came out as they sped off and scratched his forehead.

"How did you…" Sokka asked.

Aang waved his phone in Sokka's face. Sokka laughed.

"Yeah, I guessed you pulled out the old dead thing. Worked though." Sokka said as they walked back into the house. Katara was standing on the stairs, watching for them.

"Are they gone?" She asked, her voice showing her fear. Aang stood on the step below the one she was on and smiled at her. They were the same height like this.

"Yeah, they are gone." Aang said back and Sokka disappeared, leaving them alone. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and let all of her body fall into his. Aang smiled as she stood there peacefully.

"Thank you Aang. You have no clue how much that meant to me." She said her mouth next to his ear.

"You're welcome." He said back, holding her as close to him as he could without hurting her. She smiled as he pulled her down the stairs. She placed her bare feet on top of his shoes and he laughed. He moved slowly, seeing as though the way they were standing compromised his walking ability. Katara giggled as Aang leaned forward, making her lean back. Aang saw the blush on her cheeks as he started to walk again. His face was right next to hers as they accidently walked into the back of the couch and fell over it. Katara laughed as Aang landed on top of her, her feet still on top of his. Aang propped himself up above Katara, putting all of his weight on his hands. Katara smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"That was fun." She said, breathless. Aang laughed.

"That was more than fun. That was……..silly." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Katara smiled as she realized the position they were in and that Sokka wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked back up at Aang and saw his lopsided grin. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and gently pulled his face down to hers. He blushed but smiled before closing his eyes and kissed her.

Sokka was on the phone, talking to his girlfriend Suki.

"So you're saying she's like head over heals, or just like a small crush?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

They hadn't talked in a month and Sokka thought now would be a good time to call her. She had immediately asked if Katara was alright, seeing as though Suki thought of Katara as her little sister. Sokka had explained the situation and had told her about Aang and Suki had instantly asked tat question.

"I'm pretty sure she's like head over the heels. I've never seen her that happy Suki." He said. He could hear water in the background as she answered.

"I'm so happy for her. From what you told me Aang sound like a respectful guy, one who will treat her right." Suki said and Sokka smiled. His girlfriend was right.

"Yeah, he is. It's nice that Katara found someone that she might actually open up to about that night." Sokka said as he picked up his clothes off of the floor.

"Well when she does I hope he doesn't run or anything. I would kill him." Suki said, making Sokka laugh.

"I love you." He said into the phone, wishing he was right next to her.

"I know." She said, making them both laugh.

"Where is Katara? I want to talk to her." Suki said. Sokka realized that he didn't hear any talking down stairs so he walked out into the hall to go look.

"I don't know. Hold on, I'm going to go look." He whispered back. Suki stayed quiet as she waited for her boyfriend to find Katara.

Sokka walked down the stairs and looked out the front window that faced the lake.

"They're not out at the dock." He said before turning around.

He looked down the hallway and saw the back of the couch. He also saw what was on it, and suddenly he knew what they were doing. He almost said something before backing up slowly and going up the stairs.

"Um, Katara and Aang are a little busy right now." He said his voice sarcastic.

"Busy how? Don't tell me they're..." Sokka stopped her.

"No, they aren't having sex. Man would I have blown a hole in the roof. No, they are kissing on the couch. I'm going to leave them alone." Sokka said, proud of himself.

"Oh Sokka. You finally learned to let you sister live a little bit." Suki said, teasing him. Sokka frowned as he reentered his room.

"Thanks." He said and she laughed.

* * *

Ah, the absoulte fluff of them finally kissing. Now, are you happy?  
You have to review on this chapter. I added Suki in because i needed a way to make Sokka happy.

Lol. Review pleasey please?? I swear I can stop this story.

I wouldn't do that. lol. I can't.

Izzy.


	6. Danger at Lake Luna

Okay, so this chapter is what they call the climax.  
Oh and who saw the Sisterhood of the traveling pants?  
I did last night. I cried my eyes out. Which i don't usually do, ask my readers.  
Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Did I say I own this, i didn't you know that officer.

* * *

Katara knew that when Aang touched her shoulder or her face, she felt a warmth go over her body. But she didn't know that when she kissed him, her body would be set on fire. Even just a small kiss, not too long and not to heated sent her temperature out of the ball park. She looked up into Aang's eyes, his gentle grey orbs, and smiled. His hand was on her face and she felt his fingers making circles on her cheek.

"Aang?" She said, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Yeah Katara?" he whispered. She almost giggled but she stopped herself.

"Want to go swimming?" she said in a nervous tone. Aang looked surprised, but nodded anyway. He watched as she ran up the stairs, her hair flying behind her. Aang placed his fingers on his lips and smiled. He had kissed her, and now she wasn't afraid of swimming. Maybe he could get her to bend with him.

Sokka watched as Aang and Katara ran out onto the dock and jumped in, hand in hand. He waited for Katara to freak and come back to the surface, but she didn't. Instead she stayed under the water, her head right below the surface. Aang came up first, and Katara followed. She splashed him with some water and Sokka saw Aang blow some air in her face. They both started to laugh as they raced out into the middle of the lake, Katara in the lead. Sokka sighed and sat down at the table.

_Maybe now she'll tell him what happened._ Sokka thought to himself as she opened his e-mail on the laptop. He saw a headline and stopped, reading it over.

**Police say that no one is safe with the rapists on the loose.**

Sokka stared at it for a moment before clicking on it. The article wasn't very long.

_Police say that the rapists that have been raping girls in Weston are moving towards Lake Luna, and that the people who own houses on that lake should start to lock their windows and doors at night._

"_We've pegged a time of night that they most likely strike and we know that they don't care if they have to kill to get to the person they want." Police Chief Kenyan said on the matter. _

_He also says that they have been leaving random notes, and each one has a letter on it. They have been trying to figure out what the letters spell but so far they can't. So far they have gotten 22 letters, each written in a different fashion. The police have released the letters to the public; in hopes that someone will be able to help patch them together. The letters are: a, g, n, I, w, a, r, y, k, t, c, o, e, r, e, f, o, a, r, m, u, a. If anyone can put these letters together to form a sentence please contact the police in Luna._

Sokka stared at the letters before writing them down. He couldn't bend but he had a gift in the brain department. He wrote each of the letters on a sticky note and laid them out on the table, looking at them. He grabbed the 'w' to start with and took the 'e' to make 'we'. He placed it to the side and started on the rest. After about an hour he had it, and he found out what the missing letter was. He stared at his sentence and gasped.

Aang grabbed Katara's waist and pulled her backwards with him. She laughed as she froze his feet so he couldn't move.

"Katara.." He moaned.

She laughed, unfreezing his feet. He laughed as she dove into the water and swam towards the bottom of the lake. It wasn't a deep lake, only about 100 yds deep in the center. But they weren't even at the center, so it wasn't even that. Aang followed her down into the deep blue water, watching some fish go by him. Katara was right in front of him, her hands on his cheeks. She smiled at him before kissing his cheek and she swam around, touching the bottom of the lake with her feet. Many lost treasures were at the bottom and Katara found a necklace. She pointed up and Aang followed her lead to the surface.

They came up out of the water gasping for air, having stayed down too long. Katara was breathing harder so Aang wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him as her breathing went back to normal and she looked at the necklace. It was gold, still shining in the sunlight, and the pendant was a simple heart. Katara looked at Aang, who was to busy staring at Katara to even notice the necklace.

"It's pretty huh?" Katara said, watching Aang's face.

"Yeah, beautiful." Aang said, his eyes staring into Katara's. She giggled as Aang leaned in and kissed her, and once again her body was on fire.

Sokka stared at the table and suddenly realized that Katara was outside. He ran out the front door and onto the dock. He could see Aang and Katara out in the lake, and he could also see them kissing. But that would have to wait. Katara's life was in danger.

"KATARA!! KATARA YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Sokka yelled at his sister. They both looked at him before swimming over to the dock.

"Sokka what's wrong?" Katara asked, her face calm.

"Katara, you need to come see this." Sokka said, grabbing his sister out of the water and pulling her and Aang into the house.

* * *

MUHAHAH! this is getting really good. i am getting ready for some serious hatred for the cilffhanger. Hahaah. I am already typing the next chapter, but i need to update on my other story, so i'll see you guys later.

Izzy.


	7. We Are Coming For You Katara

Ah, the other part of the climax.  
this chapter gets goooooooooooooood.  
But be ready for 8th chapter, because that is the best.  
I think. I haven't written it yet."  
But it will be good.

Disclaimer: Izzy don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

Katara followed her brother into the house, her feet tripping as they all ran.

"Look!" he said pointing to the table. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Sokka, what is this?" She said, turning to Aang.

"Read this article." Sokka said, pulling her over to the laptop. Aang stared at the sticky notes on the table, and his stomach flipped an unpleasant flip. He watched as Katara's face whitened and he looked at the article. He looked back at the words and then down at Katara.

Her face was almost ghost like as she stared at the words on the table, and Aang wrapped his arms tightly around her. She said the words like they were a death sentence.

"We are coming for you Katara."

o.O

Sokka ran into the police station, his breath coming in short spurts. The police stared at him with wide eyes.

"Can we help you son?" The one officer asked Sokka.

"I-I fi-figured it out. The letters, the letters from the killers. I-I figured it out." He said, breathless. The officers all moved around the counter and help him sit down.

"Are you sure? Are you positive?" The one officer asked him.

Sokka nodded, his face flushed from running so fast. The chief walked out of his office, a pad in his hand.

"What did it say?" He asked, pulling Sokka into his office. Sokka pulled out the piece of paper he had written it on and handed it to the chief. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked back at Sokka.

"Who is Katara?" he asked, his eyes reading over her name.

"My sister."

o.O

Katara sat in her room, the door locked and the blinds on the windows shut. Aang was sitting next to the window the shot gun Sokka had given him in his hands. Katara was rocking back and forth, trying to calm down.

_Nothing's going to happen, nothings going to happen. Aang is right there and he'll protect me through anything. Nothing is going to happen. _She kept saying in her head, but she couldn't help but cry. Aang saw the tears and rushed over to her side, holding her tight.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said in a whisper. She cried harder, holding onto his shirt tightly. Once Sokka had left, running instead of taking the car, Aang had put on a dry shirt and pants, and then wrapped Katara up in a blanket and pulled her into her own room, locking the door. Aang had made Katara change her shirt, and that was when Aang saw the scars across her stomach. He had looked away when she had started to take off her bottoms to put on dry pants, but the scars stayed in his mind. They were long and red, like they still had some pain to them.

Aang pulled Katara closer as he thought about someone doing that to her. She was starting to calm down, her grip on his back slowly releasing to a gentle hold.

O.o

Sokka sat in the police car as the force drove over to their house. He had told them about their summer's incidents, and what would happen when anyone even said the word rape. The police chief had stared at him and then told everyone to get in their cars; they were going to stake the place out. Sokka saw his house coming into view and pointed over to it. The chief let him out and Sokka watched as all 20 cars disappeared into the surrounding area. He unlocked the front door and walked in.

"It's me you guys. Sokka." He yelled into the house. He heard a door open and then heard Aang's voice.

"Up here Sokka." He said and Sokka followed it to Katara's room. Sokka walked in and saw Katara sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest. Aang was sitting right behind her, brushing out her hair. Katara seemed to be calming down as Aang's fingers worked out some of the bigger knots. Sokka smiled as she sat down in front of her.

"Katara, more than half of the police force is staking out our house. They are all around us, and no matter what they will be watching. You need to put on this pin, so they can see what's going on. Aang, go take these plants and place them in random parts of the house." He said, but Katara stopped Aang from moving. She had grabbed both of his hands.

"Aang stays. You do it Sokka." She said her voice afraid. Sokka complied and left Aang and Katara alone in the room. He shut the door behind him and Aang continued brushing Katara hair. She stopped him after a minute and turned to face him. He could see how scared she was but she was trying her best to hide it.

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his torso. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Aang held her tightly as he listened to her breathing. She was sill a little damp and her hair wasn't helping the matter. She was too upset to bend properly, so all Aang could do was try to blow it dry. But at the moment she didn't seem too concerned for her wet hair as she held onto Aang. Aang could head Sokka talking to someone and listened as their voices floated up into Katara's room.

"We're all around the house, trust us on that. You can't see us but we can all see you. We know that right now you sister is up in her room and all we can see is your friends arm. They seem to be hugging." The chief said, and Aang blushed.

"Yeah, she usually does that. Well, then I'll just go back up to my room then, take this pizza(_A/N: i want pizza right now)_ and put the rest of these things around the house." Sokka said in a cheery voice. Aang heard the door shut and Sokka came running back up the stairs. He walked into the room and sat down on the ground, opening up the pizza box. Inside were more hidden cameras and a bottle of water. Aang stared at the water and looked at Sokka.

"Don't drink that water. It's not really water; it's a sleeping thingy that makes you sleep. Just in case we need calm Katara down, sleeping thingy." He said pointing to the bottle. Aang raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't we want her awake so we can run?" Aang asked, and Sokka frowned at him.

"Dude, when she gets angry and she is upset like this she could _kill_ you on accident. It's best that we have the sleepy thingy." He said, making Aang laugh.

"What?" Sokka said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Sleepy thingy." Aang said, laughing again. Sokka thought for a second and then laughed with him.

Katara stirred in Aang's arms and Aang looked down at her. Her eyes were tired and afraid and her body was still curled into Aang's chest.

"You're warm." She mumbled into Aang's neck. Aang blushed at her breath on her neck.

Sokka laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Yeah, very warm." He said, making Aang blush even more. Katara kissed Aang's neck softly before resting her head on his shoulder. Sokka laughed as he left the room again to place more cameras and microphones. Katara looked up right after he left and looked at Aang.

"What's going to happen if they do make it into the house?" Katara asked her eyes wide.

Aang shrugged and stroked Katara cheek. She sighed as she got up and walked over to the window. Right before she got to it, something flew through it, making Katara scream. Aang jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her over towards the bed and turning so she was away from the window. Sokka ran up into the room and grabbed what had flown through the window.

He held up an arrow, with a note attached.

* * *

Ah the cliffys.  
Now, to Avatar Wolf, the only one who even tried to figure out the letters, KUDOS TO YOU FOR DOING IT. haha. Only one. gosh guys, can't you like you know, show some intrest. I'm trying my hardest.

At least review XP

Izzy.


	8. The Truth Come's Out

Ah, well, after an awful Cliffhanger, i give you this.  
It's longer than most, and it's getting good.  
P.S this does have some Mature content in it, but it's not that bad. It's not really really exclpit. or how ever you spell it.

* * *

Katara clung to Aang for dear life as Sokka pulled the note off of the arrow. He read it over before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Katara and Aang followed him down the stairs and saw him lifting the letters off of the page with a knife, rubber gloves on. He placed the scrambled letters on the table and moved them around until he got a sentence.

"You can't hide from us." He said aloud, looking over at one of the magnets on the refrigerator. Katara moved right next to Aang and clung to his arm. Aang looked over at the huge windows the kitchen had and picked Katara up. She protested at first, but then let Aang carry her up to Sokka's room, where he locked the door again and locked the window. Katara stared at him from where she sat and started to cry. Aang wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sobbed, her hands over her face.

"It's all my fault." She said, making Aang look at her.

"Nothings your fault Katara." He said in a gentle tone. She sighed, and shook her head.

"No, it is my fault. I should have told what he did, but I didn't. And now they are getting their revenge. It's all my fault." She whispered the last part out slowly, making Aang cringe.

"What's your fault?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"That night, in May. Jet just didn't come over; he came over and wanted to go hang out with some other friends. But I didn't because I wasn't feeling that good. So he decided to stay home with me. And after a while we started kissing, and that lead to some of our clothes starting to be removed. But I said no because I-I didn't want to." She said, her voice starting to crack. Aang stayed silent as she told him the one memory she told no one.

"He got so angry, it was scary. He got angry sometimes, but never like this. He started to slap me and I fell onto the f-floor. That was when he got up and started to kick me. I asked his, begged him, to stop but he kept hitting me and kicking me. I tried to get up and run but he pushed me back down onto the ground. He tried to kiss me and I turned my head, but he tried again. It was aw-ful. He was so much stronger than me, I couldn't do anything. I tired my hardest to get away, but he kept me pinned down." Katara chocked as she started to cry some more. Her face was hidden in his chest but he knew she was blushing.

"I've never been so afraid and violated in my life. He pulled off all of my clothes and he started to lick my arms and legs and it was h-horrible. I hated that feeling. It was like a puppy dog licking your face but his tongue is dry and it's……..oh. He started to undress himself and that was when I kneed him in the balls. I ran up the stairs but he got me, and he started to rape me."

Katara stopped as her crying became too much to talk through. Aang felt hatred go through his veins as she clung to him, defenseless.

"He didn't stop all night long. It wasn't until about 2 in the morning when he stopped and left. He got drunk before he left th-though. He got drunk and then he crashed. I got in the shower as soon as he left. 

I hated how dirty I felt, I hated it." The glass of water on the night stand shattered but Katara didn't notice. Aang held her closer as she told him the worst part.

"The next day I had no clue what had happened with jet, I didn't know he was dead. I went to school and everyone hated me. I had no clue why. When I asked Sokka he gave me a sad look and told me. I didn't care though. Everyone thought I was being bitchy and that was why they thought I did it, because I didn't cry or anything. Jets friends all thought it was me. I'll never forget when his best friend Bema told me he would get me, one way or another. He's an expert at archery. He's here to get me now." She said, and Aang stroked her cheek.

"Katara, I promise that no one is going to get you. No matter what, I will keep you safe." He said into her ear. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

o.O

Sokka sat in the living room, watching the TV. He had it on mute because he was listening to his sisters and Aang's conversation. Parts of it weren't loud enough to hear but he heard the parts he needed to. He heard her sister say _he started to rape me_ and then he understood everything. The longer bathing suit, the buying of a new dress for the last dance, the way she jumped when someone would touch her stomach, the way she would walk on only the left side of the stairs, always jumping over the 27th one. It all made perfect sense why she would become so attached to a guy she barely met. He understood why she liked Aang instantly. Aang was the opposite of Jet. While jet's emotions were always astray and blown up, Aang's were more grounded and calm, never getting the best of him. Jet would fight to get what he wanted, and when he didn't he would hurt people, but Aang wasn't as selfish. He helped other first and then himself. Jet didn't care if Katara was happy or sad, all he wanted was for her to look, but Aang; he thought Katara looked good no matter what and he always cared is she was sad. Aang would instantly be trying to cheer Katara up when she was sad.

He was perfect, while Jet was flawed. It all made sense to Sokka. But the one thing that Sokka couldn't help but smile about what the fact that Jet had always been cold. His hands, his face, his clothes; they were always so cold. It was like his temperature was just set at 32⁰. But Aang, he was always so warm. Not just his body heat that seemed to radiate off of him like a heater but also his personality. It made perfect sense to Sokka. Aang would never even imagine doing those kinds of things to Katara; while jet could to them faster you could say foofookuddlypoops.

Sokka looked over at the stack of pictures that had been piling up as the summer went on. He was about to pick it up when he heard firecracker go off outside the house and he ran to the window. He jumped back as a rock flew through the window and hit him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain and held his shoulder as he picked up the rock. Yet another note was on it.

Sokka heard running down the stairs and suddenly Aang was at his side.

"Sokka, what happened?" he asked his voice shaky. Sokka handed him the rock and walked over to the freezer. He grabbed a frozen bag of vegetables and placed it on his shoulder before explaining to Aang.

"I was looking out the window because I heard some fire crackers go off. A rock came through the window and I didn't move fast enough. It hit me." Sokka said the pain showing in his voice. Aang read the note over before realizing what it meant and using his airbending to get up the stairs faster. He went into Sokka's room right as Katara screamed. A guy had his arm around her neck. Aang stopped short as he saw Katara's eyes, and he knew that he had broken his promise he had made to her not but 30 minutes ago. Aang held his breath as the guy started to talk.

"Too late." He said as he jumped out the window. Aang went into his room and grabbed his glider. He wasn't going to let the guy get too far.

o.O

Sokka drove his car, following the guys that had Katara. The boys that had taken her had gotten into a car that was parked outside of the police line. The police had started to chase them, and Sokka had followed. Aang was doing his bendy thing in the air and leading the cops. Sokka had seen him flying in the air and told them to follow him; he knew where he was going. Sokka watched as Aang pointed towards the ground and he started to descend. Sokka watched as every cop car circled the car that the kidnappers were in. He got out and watched as Aang looked in the car.

"They ran." He said in a worried tone. Sokka saw the sad look in Aang eye and stood next to the kid. The police got their dogs out of the car and all took off.

"I think we'll stay here." Sokka said, pulling Aang over to his car. Sokka watched as he rested his head against the car.

"I know you're worried Aang…" Sokka stared but Aang stopped him.

"I broke my promise. I told her that no one would get her and that I would protect her. And I broke it. She's out there with some guy hell bent on revenge and I lost her." Aang said and Sokka could have sworn he saw tears in Aang's eyes.

"They'll find her."

o.O

Katara fought against the boy that held her. She hated being touched, and she hated that thy guys touch was cold, just like Jets. He threw her to the ground and she looked up. She gasped as she saw who it was. He laughed at her as he bent down. She moved her face away from him as she smelled his breath. It smelled like cigarettes and beer.

"I missed seeing your cute little ass everyday." Bema said, his voice taunting.

"Leave me alone." She said as she moved back on the ground. He grabbed her face and pulled her back forcefully. Katara whimpered at the pain and Bema smiled.

"You knew this was coming. You thought you'd get away with killing my best friend, but nope. I told you I'd get you, and when Meng and Ty Lee told me you were up here, I took my chance. I'd been searching for you for a while, not caring if I killed along the way. Now, I get to kill you." He said laughing as she almost started to cry. "Scared you huh? Haha, I'm going to love scaring you." He said as he stood up and looked down at her. Katara closed her eyes tight and pictured Aang in her mind, the last look he gave her. He had looked so sad and she knew it was because he thought he had broken his promise.

He had but she didn't care. If she was going to die now, she was glad that the last month had been full of flirty talks and long talks into the night. She felt like crying but stopped herself. Bema's hand grabbed her face again and she opened her eyes. He had that look that jet did that night right before he raped her. Katara tried to back up out of his grasp, but his grasp was strong and tight. She felt her ears pop as she tried to escape and stopped. Bema laughed at her and she cringed at the smell of his voice.

"I smoked just for you, because I know how much you hate it." He said, making her try to go back again. She felt his grasp tighten and cried out in pain. Bema laughed again as his hands ran up her body to her breasts. Katara tried to get out of his grasp but found it too tight. She didn't like the feeling of him grasping her breasts. She didn't like the feeling of him touching her at all. She suddenly missed Aang's warm hands and embrace and cried out in pain as he twisted her arm around so she was facing the ground. His hands were all over her body and she started to cry as she felt helpless. She wanted her brother to protect her and she wanted Aang to pull her close and kiss her forehead. It's what she wanted, but she cried as she realized that they weren't going to come save her now. She felt her heart break as she let her face to the ground. Bema's hands had undone her shirt and she felt the cold touch on her skin.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

* * *

Who is that person? What is gonna happen to Katara? Will Phelps win another gold medal?  
I already know Phelps is gonna win. He's a machine.  
Reviews are gonna get the chapter faster.

Izzy.


	9. Death by Brother or Life by Lover?

Oh the hatred for the ending of that last chapter. Haha. I love you guys.  
Anywho, I hate my class scheduele, because none of my friends have classes with me.

UGH!

I couldn't resist the fluff. Haha.  
Disclaimer: I do not own avatar.

* * *

"_Don't. Touch. Her."_

Bema turned around to stare into Aang's furious eyes. He laughed, sending shivers down Katara's spine. She turned her head just a tad and Bema kicked her in the nose. She cried out in pain as it started to bleed. She heard Aang growl and Bema laughed again. This laugh was higher pitched and crazy, jumping to a different octave within a second. It made Aang cringe. This dude was crazy.

Bema laughed as he aimed his arrow at Aang. Aang stood still, watching Katara closely. She was shaking, her whole body twitching and quivering. Bema looked down at her and kicked her in the side. She screamed out in pain as she grabbed her rib cage. Her face had tear marks running down it, her eyes shut tight. Aang wanted desperately to reach out and hold her tight, but the arrow aiming at his heart stopped him. Bema walked up to Aang and stood in front of him, the arrow now actually touching Aang's chest. Aang was about an inch taller but they were built the same way. Strong arms and well built chests. Aang couldn't help but notice that Bema's shirt seemed way too big for him.

"So, you think you can stop me from taking my revenge on the person the killed my best friend?" He said in a low and dangerous tone. Aang shivered on the inside but kept his composure.

"I can try." Aang said back, hoping he would calm down and let Aang explain. But his anger flared up in his eyes as he pushed the arrow harder into Aang's chest. Aang was all too aware of the sharp point sticking right into his skin.

"You want to try to stop me? Why try when you won't secede? I'm going to get my revenge on her anyway." He said as he circled Aang. Aang could feel the arrow going over his skin.

"Because I'd rather try than give up." Aang said and Bema laughed.

"But tell me. Is she really worth that much?" he asked Aang as he poked his back again. Aang didn't move as he answered.

"You could answer the same question." Aang said, hoping Bema didn't hurt Katara. Bema looked at him with a bewildered expression and laughed again.

"I asked you it, you answer." He said. Aang looked over at Katara lying on the ground, her legs bound together by rope. She was too weak to move herself.

"Yes she is. She's worth the world." Aang said, watching Bema's face. He laughed at Aang in a psycho sort of way and pointed at Katara with the arrow.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" he said in high pitched voice. Aang shook his head in all honesty and Bema looked at him funny.

"You MUST be blind. I mean seriously?" he asked again, before kicking Katara's leg. She didn't make any noise and Bema knelt down to stare her in the eyes, pointing the arrow at Aang. Katara looked up at Bema and spit in his face. He fell back and Aang took his chance. He pushed Bema down onto the 

ground and held him down with his hands. Bema tried to pry Aang's hands off of him but Aang was holding onto his face tightly.

"I said don't touch her." Aang growled before throwing Bema back into a tree. He fell to the ground and tried to get up. Aang pushed him back again and he fell down. Aang watched as Bema tried to get up but fell back down against the tree.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled as he ran into the clearing. Sokka grabbed Bema up and looked him in the eye.

"I swear you're going to rot for what you did." Sokka growled as he pushed Bema back down on the ground. Aang was by Katara's side, gently turning her over. Her eyes were shut and her body was limp. Aang realized that she was unconscious and picked her up gently. Her nose bleed had subsided but the cuts and bruises on the rest of her body were still oozing. The police chief saw him and waved him over. All of the policemen were rushing into the area, sweating and breathing hard. Aang walked slowly over to the Chief, who pointed to the edge of the woods they were in.

"There is an ambulance waiting out there. Take her to it so she can get to the hospital." He said and Aang walked towards it. He made sure to walk slowly so he wouldn't bend Katara more then she already was. He placed her down on the cot the paramedics had waiting and they lifted her into the back of the ambulance. Aang watched as they hooked her up to different machines and monitors. He saw her heart monitor go on and saw that her heart was going exceptionally fast. The paramedics saw it to as they started to shut the door in a hurry. The woman looked at Aang and stopped.

"Want to ride with us?" She asked and Aang jogged over and jumped in. He sat down where she told him to, grabbed Katara's hand and shut his eyes. She was going to be alright.

One Week Later.

Aang and Sokka walked into the hospital on a mission. The doctor that was taking care of Katara had asked them to come to the hospital immediately, saying that she was showing signs of waking up. Katara had been in a stress related coma for the last week, and it didn't help that she had been kicked in the head by Bema a few times. Aang spent most of his time at the hospital with Katara, holding her hand and praying to the spirits that she would wake up. It had been one long week of waiting and finally they had gotten good news.

"I thought she was in room 212?" Sokka said as Aang walked right past it.

"No, they moved her to 311." Aang said as he opened the door to the room slowly. Katara was lying on the bed with a number of tubes going into her body. Sokka heard Aang breathe in as they walked over and sat down on either side of the bed. Aang took Katara's hand and kissed it softly. Sokka made a face before kissing her scared up forehead. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"Well, I see you guys don't mess around." He said with a smile as he checked Katara's machines. He turned around to face Aang and Sokka, who looked the doctor straight in the eye. The doctor smiled at them before explaining his reason to ask them to come.

"Her brain activity is rather active lately, so we would like you two to just talk to her as though she is actually awake. She might be able to hear you and she might come out of the coma that way." The doctor said as he bowed out of the room. Aang looked over at Sokka, who was staring at Aang.

"Talk to her as though she is awake? Like a crazy person?" Sokka said and Aang laughed. Aang looked over at the brain monitor and saw that her brain activity was going up. Aang looked back at Sokka.

"Say something again." Aang whispered.

"But it seems like I'm just talking to myself." Sokka said. Aang looked at the brain monitor and saw that it was still the same. He decided he would try. Aang bent down to whisper in Katara's ear.

"So today I was thinking about how you like to eat mangos. So I bought some just for when you come home." He whispered. The brain monitor jumped up and Aang smiled.

"Good job lover boy. Now make her wake up." Sokka said sarcastically. Aang shrugged.

"Katara, will you go out with me?" Aang asked and Sokka scoffed.

"Now THAT is not going to work lover boy." Sokka said.

"S-shut u-up Sokka."

Aang looked down at Katara and saw one of her eyes half open. He smiled at her and she reached up and touched his face. Aang covered her hand with his hand and she turned to look at Sokka. Sokka was gasping, his eyes wide.

"How…..what….who….UGH! MUST YOU ALWAYS PROVE ME WRONG?" He yelled towards the sky. Katara laughed a soft laugh and Aang smiled at her.

"Will you?" He whispered quietly. Katara closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm all yours." She said with a smile. Aang smiled back at her and kissed her forehead softly.

"AH! I HATE YOU SPIRITS!" Sokka yelled at the ceiling as he stomped out of the room, his hands in fists.

"Well, he sure is happy."

* * *

I know it is a little short, but trust me, the next chapter is going to (i think) long.  
I want to write like an epilouge of what is happening like a month later as she like gets out of the hospital, or i'll just to a sequel all together as her and Aang go back to school as a couple and she has to deal with everyone knowing what happened.

You decide.

Izzy.


	10. Epilouge: All Yours

runs around her hosue screaming her head off I DID IT. I FINISHED MY STORY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
It's a little short because it's the epilouge.

Disclaimer:ha. i wish i owned this. But idk and you don't care so read.

* * *

Epilouge.

Katara sat in her bed, hoping for the doctor to give her the all clear to leave. She had stayed in the hospital for about 3 weeks while her ribs healed over and her bruises went away. Although she still had scars and her nose was still broken they said that maybe today she would get to leave. Aang and Sokka were outside her room, talking to the doctor. She could hear their voices through the extremely thick door and she waited for them to open it and tell her she could go. The door opened and in walked Sokka and Aang, both looking down. Sokka looked at his sister seriously and told her the news.

"They said you can't leave just yet." Sokka said to her. Katara looked down at her hands and sighed.

"When can I leave?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Well, they said as soon as you take off that awful green hospital gown…" Sokka said and Katara jumped out of bed. She had already gotten out of it and was dressed in her normal clothes. She hugged her brother and Sokka laughed at her excitement. He set her down gently and she turned to Aang. He was looking at her with a soft smile on his face. Katara moved into his warm arms and Sokka made a kissing sound. Katara threw Sokka a look before turning her attention to the Airbender in front of her.

"I guess I'm all yours." Katara said, and Sokka made a retching sound. Katara just giggled as Aang kissed her forehead.

"I said not until you get out of here. Fact; we are still in this place." He said with a smiled as he looked around. Katara smirked.

"So, as soon as we walk out that front door we are 'officially' going out." She said in a mock manly voice. Aang laughed and Sokka groaned.

"Yeah yeah, lovey dovey lets go. I'm hungry." He said as he grabbed Aang's shoulder and twisted him around, twisting Katara in the process. She laughed as Aang took her hand and they jogged to catch up. They got in the elevator and Sokka pressed the button. Katara watched as he tapped his foot impatiently and she sighed.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" She asked with a somewhat smile on her face.

He looked over at the two and widened his eyes. She shrugged, not knowing what he meant. He sighed as the elevator doors opened and he took off towards the car. Aang grabbed Katara's bag and they headed to the front door. Aang stopped right in front of the door and smirked at Katara.

"Aang…" She moaned. He smiled at her and stepped out into the afternoon sun. Aang dropped Katara's bags as she ran into his arms and attacked him with a kiss. Sokka yelled from the car as he waited impatiently for them to be done and leave. Katara waved him off and he shrugged. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and held her gently, afraid to hold her too tightly. Katara ran her fingers through his brown hair and he smiled into the kiss. She pulled back and looked into his grey eyes.

"If that is how I'm going to be kissed from now on I'll save you life again and again." He joked with her as they clasped hands and headed for the car. They both stopped as they realized that Sokka had left, leaving them to walk home. Katara sighed as she leaned into Aang.

"I guess we get to walk home." Aang said with a smile in his voice. Katara laughed.

"Yeah, all alone and away from Sokka." She joked with him. Aang laughed as Sokka pulled up, french fries sticking out of his mouth.

"Omhnahyohdoft." He said to them and they laughed. Katara got in the back and Aang followed. Sokka looked at them in the mirror and scowled.

"Amhnafuhnhbsisuss" he said, food still in his mouth. Aang and Katara shrugged as the turned to each other and kissed again, making Sokka spit up half of his food.

"COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP THE AFFECTION TO A MINIMAL AROUND ME? IT'S FINE WHEN I AM NOT AROUND BUT PLEASE. NO KISSING AROUND ME!" He said and Aang laughed.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but I can't do that." He said and kissed her again.

_Oh yeah, I could get used to this. _Katara thought as the kiss cleared her head.

_Fin_.

* * *

Okay. I'm done. THis is big for me because I have never finished a story before. I mean never before. So thanks i think is appropiate.

I want to thank those people who took the time to review and always wanted to kill me when i made an awful cliffhanger.  
I wish to thank the people who favorited this story, or had it on there alerts.  
I want to thank those people who read this everyday.

thanks. Alot. And i want you to tell me if you want a sequel. It will take a while to do because school is starting up again, and all of that shit so tell me. I want to do a sequel, and it would go into Katara's senior and Aang moves into Westen so he goes to school at Westen High and all of that.

Tell me!! okay. i'm done. my brother is gonna kill me.

Thanks. Izzy!!


	11. My Final Chapter on this cool story YaY

So I guess I am making a sequel. It may take a while to get it done, but I will get it done. I start school the 20th, so you might not get 3 chapters the first day like you did on the first. I don't know what to call it but I will figure that out too. It will be longer and will be about Aang's and Katara's senior year of high school I know that for sure.

If you guys could tell me what are the normal courses for the senior year of high school that would be great. Tell me what kind of like activities usually get done by seniors.

All that goodies.

I am leaving for my dads house tonight;

I will be taking my notebook, and I have written the starting to the first chapter on the laptop so I will be back soon, read what you have to say, start the sequel and try to get at least 3 chapters done before I get tons of homework.

I promise you that I will not stop writing because of school

At least every other weekend will be new updates, I promise.

Haha. So I'll see you guys on Monday when I start typing like a freaking maniac.

PM me with answers to my questions about senior year stuff.

Gosh, I cannot wait until next summer when I just sit on my laptop I want to buy this year and just pump out 5 chapters a day.

It was fun while it lasted.

(cries into her hands and her brother looks at her funny)

G: what's wrong now? You've been yelling at the computer all day, and now you are crying.

I: it's just soooo sad that I will be leaving this computer. Boohoo.

G: izzy, we come back on Monday

I: THAT IS 3 DAYS TOOO LONG.

G:izzy, it's like Saturday Sunday and then Monday night we are back.

I: YEAH, 3 WHOLE DAYS TOOO LONG.

G: I see why you are still in algebra 1 and not geometry.

I: hey it's not my fault I suck at math and anything that needs brain power. I like being creative not persist.

G: whatever. Be quiet, I am watching spongebob

I: no, we are watching x-files, are you kidding me?

G: NO. SPONGEBOB

I: X-FILES

As you can see I have a lot on my hands, I'll be back on Monday. With possibly another epic story. (i hope)

But I kind of wanted to do something. A lot of writers to this. It's a thank you thingy.

Aryck1095, Argorok34, Avatar Wolf, Avatargirl92008, Avatar209, Kataang412, Dream Catcher, SpiffyAvatar fan, Darkest Dove, Shylandrew, AvatarFan12, Mo, 86thetomato, Bear, TheCrimsonAvatar, Fatal1ty, Magnumus, mlp3, Hazelnutte, Thought Bubble, CyclonePhysco, Jaymo, Rodent, Summer Sweatheart, inuyashaluzkagome4ever.

You guys rock. I absouletly loved getting your reviews on this story.

And to Avatar209, you inspired this story. You rock more than anyone.

Ah. So also thanks to everyone who like favorite and alerted it.

Trust me, that is more to come.

Loads more. Because a writer never stops writing, and a reader never stops reading.

And it keeps the writer writing and the reader reading, and we are all happy.

Talk you people later. I have to ch-ower and pack some clothes for the dady-o's house.

Haha.

Izzy.

P.S to those who are like waiting for me to update Falling Together, i have one chapter on the way but i am having some sort of writers block and when i come back on monday i will probably like try to upload 3 chapters to that story and then it will be complete. no more updates on it. i will jsut write oneshots of fluff in their own stories like regular writers.

Thanks. (and sorry)

P.P.S; guess what? i couldn't help but say i just bought THE NEW JONAS BROTHERS CD AND IT IS AWESOME. there is one song that is gonna be an inspireation for a oneshot. i'm officially done. seriously.

yeah. Izzy(the final signature) fo sho.


End file.
